winxclubfairiesoriginalfandomcom-20200216-history
Tecna
This article uses material from the "Tecna" article on the Winx Club Wikia at Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Tecna is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the second episode, Welcome to Magix. She was Musa's roommate, and the Fairy of Technology. Personality Profile Tecna is 16 years old at her first appearance, and her birthday is on December 16. As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart and loves technology. Sometimes she gets too into her technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be annoying. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season , she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is unselfish and nice to them - she truly cares for them, even if she can't always show it. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. She has a husky American voice in the RAI version and a British voice in the 4kids version. According to her profile page at winxclub.com, Tecna also enjoys doing sports and being active. She also has a strong bond with Musa. She also really likes Timmy but doesn't know how to tell him. Sometimes she feels like the rest of the girls don't treat her like she is important. Tecna does not like when Stella bags on her style either. Sometimes they treat her like she is a computer. Tecna helps them all. She is a really loyal friend, she feels like Musa and Timmy are the only two that understand her. She also has a strong bond with Flora. And also she's the smart one in the Winx Club. Tecna is extremely smart with an IQ of 150 and loves technology. She is always rational, practical, and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, making her seem cold and unattached. Tecna develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before.She also sings in the Winx Club Rockband as the Emphasizer's Vocal (Her voice can be heard if you listen carefully on the Winx Club In Concert soundtracks; The one you can hear a whispering,soft, echoing voice) And also plays the Keytar. She sang the song "Chain Reaction". Seasons Season 1 http://images.wikia.com/winx/images/7/76/Tecnacivilian1.jpgTecna Season 1Added by TragouldIn season 1, Tecna goes to Alfea for the first time and shares a room with Musa. She is the smartest of the Winx and falls in love with Timmy. At the beginning she shows little actual emotion and is straight forward logic. That is until she herself admits in episode 7 that ever since she met the Winx, she easily loses control. She said this after Griselda forbade her to use techno gadgets and the Winx teased her by saying that by Tecna's standards she's showing too much emotion. Through the season she acts as the one who always think logical and is sometimes the strategist. Even in this season you could see that she and Bloom weren't really on the best of terms. While Bloom dealt with Icy in the season finale, the other four Winx went on to take care of Darcy and Stormy. Winx Club: One Hour Special Tecna, along with the rest of the Winx, was given a special assignment to clean the school without magic or ''technology. This upsets Tecna. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Tecna uses her powers to locate Bloom when she got lost in the forest. Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Tecna helps fight the Army of Darkness and the Trix. Season 2 In this season Tecna has a bigger role than in the season previous. When they got set up at Cloud Tower, she and Bloom were paired. When Tecna uses her techno magic to find the Codex, the Trix come and freeze Tecna, allowing them to find the location of the Codex. But what Tecna actually found wasn't the Codex room, but the heart of Cloud Tower, devastating Tecna because her calculations were wrong. Things get complex between her and Timmy after Timmy surrendered to the Trix, allowing them to snatch the Red Fountain Codex, causing her to think of Timmy as being weak and a coward. During the Mid-term test Convergence, Tecna gave the titan the power to think. In the wildlands when they are attacked by the bewitched animals, Timmy comes up with a plan, but Tecna has no faith in him. At the end of this episode, Tecna gains her Charmix when she admits that she did not like not liking him. Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix ''Coming October 16th... Season 3 In this season, Tecna was at first given a minor role, except when she saved the girls from giant spiders on Solaria. Later on in the season, Tecna became the main focus after closing the portal to the Omega Dimension while saving Tides (and earning her Enchantix in the process). After she was found and rescued, her role became minor again, until she'd visited the Golden Kingdom and gone through the Crystal Labyrinth, where she'd sacrificed her emotion to claim the first of the Water Stars. In the season finale, she'd fought off a fake Timmy, created from the Spell of the Elements, before regrouping with the others for Valtor's final defeat. Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Kingdom Tecna and the rest of the Winx helped Bloom to find her parents and solve the final mystery behind Domino. Season 4 When the season started, Tecna, along with the rest of the girls, accepted an invitation to teach. After the obstacle course was destroyed by a student, hurting Flora in the process, Tecna was the one who located the fireball made of "Blastophosphorate" (as she stated it was made of this chemical compound). The box of the explosive came in in the backpack of a student named Alice, and didn't believe a word of her pleas of innocence. Once the Wizards of the Black Circle showed up, Tecna was just as easily defeated by them until the wizards decided to leave, realizing Bloom wasn't who they were looking for. Afterwards, Tecna finally believed Alice after her friend Clairrese confessed to the crime. After the Winx founded Love & Pet in order to help search for the Last Fairy on Earth, Tecna created the Winx Club Website in order to help their pets get adopted. Once The Winx found and befriended Roxy, Tecna was helped by Roxy to learn more about Superheroes as a way to help humans believe in magic again. Winx Club: Magical Adventure In the movie Tecna and the Winx (minus Bloom) face the Trix at Alfea were they are not able to defeat them. They soon discover Bloom is engaged to Sky on a reality TV show, she then tells the winx, who all say to go to Domino. They arrive to Domino to find a heartbroken Bloom, who is recently just dealing with a broken heart after Sky tells her they can't get married. After being at Domino the Winx teleport to Gardenia, the Winx then collapse and then wake up to find out their magic is gone so they are then forced with the task to stay on Gardenia until they get their's powers back. The Winx then head to Avram to look for clues to get their powers back, which they do and then are forced to fight the Trix who they then defeat. Season 5 Coming in February.... Appearance :Main article: List of Tecna's outfits :Main article: Tecna's Fairy Forms Civilian Tecna is a tall girl with magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. Her daily outfit consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. Her other outfit from season 2 on is a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled boots. Also, she is always seen with silver pearl ear-rings.Her hair length increased in 4th season. In Season 4 she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes. Magical Abilities :Main article: List of Tecna's spells Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of technology and can do technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of tecno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time—or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Tecna's power is technology, and are entirely based on technology, digital energy and electricity. She can also create shields of green energy, as well as digital cages and walls of techno energy, as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time, or cause them to explode. She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Spinach *'Favourite Color:' Light-Blue... *'Favourite Hobby: '''Videogames *'Favourite Pet: Dolphins... *'''Ideal Boyfriend: Timmy *'Best Friends:' Musa and Timmy *'Favourite Movies:' Sci-fi... *'Loves:' Creating New Inventions *'Hates:' None *'Favourite Music: 'Pop and Jazz... *'Favourite Shoes:' Comfortable Shoes *'Favourite Subject: '''Electromagic *'Favourite Spell: '''Laser Ray Trivia *Tecna's appearance was apparently inspired by singer/songwriter P!nk, according to Iginio Straffi, the creator of the Winx Club. *Tecna's name comes from the Italian word for technology, "Tecnologia", of which it is a contraction. *According to Rai, Tecna is half-android;half-fairy **This could explain her robotic tone of voice when she chose to give up her emotions to acquire the Water Stars in Season 3 **This could also explain why she was effected least by the sleeping gas in The Monster and The Willow. *Tecna is a Princess in the comics and her father is not particularly fond of Timmy *In the comic, Timmy meets Tecna by literally bumping into her in the ball party, specifically his face into her butt. *Though a genius in technical and mechanical things, Tecna is naive about non-tech things (thinking a bucket is to be worn on the head and a broom could be used to dust a painting). *After Musa updated her appearance at the beginning of Season 3, Tecna has remained the only Winx girl with short hair. *Aside from a few minor details, Tecna's look from the planning stage has remained virtually unchanged. *In the 4kids version, Tecna had a British accent, in the Rai and Nickelodeon versions, she has an American accent. *Tecna is one of four fairies from the Winx who did not travel to her own realm and get her Enchantix: **Musa earned her Enchantix in Alfea (though she earned her Enchantix by saving the Princess of her Realm); **Bloom earned her Enchantix in Pyros. **Stella earned her Enchantix in Eraklyon. *Tecna never mentioned much about her Realm, not even in the comics. Although, in the 4kids version of season 1 episode 4, she did say it was a "wired" realm. *Tecna has the least girly voice, even though Musa is the most tomboyish. *In the original version, she is the youngest of the Winx, followed by Bloom. *In the Nickelodeon version, her name is spelled Teena. *Tecna is the girl that most changed her enchantix look since the enchantix planning stages. First she was designed with waist-length hair and a elegant and very decorated two piece powder blue and purple outfit, then she start wearing the current outfit, but with light blue petals on her shorts and top and very long forewings, next the forewings were cut and the outfit changed its petals and strings colors as in series. Category:Characters Category:Tecna